


A little help from my friend

by GiuseppeGaribaldi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Enjolras, Masturbation, Menstruation Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuseppeGaribaldi/pseuds/GiuseppeGaribaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Анжольрас трудности со средствами личной гигены, и помочь может только верный друг Комбефер.<br/>И да, Анжольрас - девушка в этом кусочке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little help from my friend

Дверь квартиры Анжольрас приоткрылась от лёгкого нажатия и Комбефер позволил себе войти, не дожидаясь появления хозяйки. Впрочем, его присутствие явно сразу же услышали, потому что в тот же момент из спальни раздался голос Анжольрас:  
\- Фер, я тут. Закрывай дверь и иди сюда, пожалуйста.  
В её голосе сохранялась лёгкая нервозность, которую Комбефер уловил во время их недавнего телефонного разговора: «Очень нужна твоя помощь. Только пожалуйста, не говори никому, заранее прошу. Сможешь приехать ко мне?».  
И вот Комбефер получасом позже стоял на пороге спальни подруги, чье лицо то краснело, то бледнело, но не теряло серьёзного выражения. Странности ситуации добавляло намотанное на бёдра полотенце вместо привычных джинс. Наконец Анжольрас сердито выдохнула и объяснила ситуацию:  
\- Фер, в общем, у меня сейчас месячные, и я случайно оторвала веревку от тампона. Пробовала изогнуться по-разному, но не получается достать. В общем, ты сможешь помочь?  
К концу реплики Анжольрас снова покраснела, и Комбеферу казалось, будто ещё немного – и у неё задергается глаз.   
\- Помогу, естественно, не нервничай. А полотенце – это чтобы не тратить время на раздевание?  
\- Не умничай, я всё сама пыталась, пока ты не пришел.  
\- Ладно. Попробуй лечь на спину и раздвинуть ноги.  
Комбефер отчетливо услышал что-то в духе «Господи, мне не верится, что я это делаю», но тем не менее, Анжольрас послушалась. Полотенце было аккуратно размотано и подложено подстилкой. Футболку Анжольрас затянула в подобие узла чуть ниже груди так, чтобы ткань никак не помешала, и как-то по-ребячески объявила:   
\- Я готова.  
Возможно, не стоило так сразу соглашаться прийти на помощь. Да, в их взаимоотношениях не было ни капли эмоциональной или чувственной подоплеки. Хоть, по всем критериям, Анжольрас и оставалась объективно красивой девушкой, вела-то она себя так, что все успевали забыть о её половой принадлежности. Но очень легко не помнить про это, пока разговариваешь с Анжольрас на отвлеченные темы, и совсем непросто – когда она, не отрывая от тебя взгляда, разводит бедра в сторону, скорее всего – впервые в её жизни, перед мужчиной. Ждет, и её явно так же напрягает комбеферово замешательство, как его – вся ситуация.  
\- Если тебе вдруг стало неловко, то я могу попросить кого-нибудь ещё, Курфейрака, например.  
\- Нет я в порядке, все нормально.   
Всё не совсем нормально, но видимо, придется всё-таки взять себя в руки. Стоит вопрос чистой механики: двумя пальцами прихватить тампон и вытащить его.  
Только перед этим ещё надо как-то вставить пальцы.  
Боже, дай сил.  
Свободной ладонью Комбефер успокаивающе поглаживал бедро Анжольрас, пока пальцами правой руки он пробовал аккуратно попасть внутрь. Конечно, оказывается, что это не так и легко, потому что она наверняка ведь девственница, ведь точно же ни с кем не встречалась, а о других вариантах Комбеферу думать неловко даже сейчас, да ещё и сухая, и вряд ли стоит надеяться найти смазку у Анжольрас дома.  
\- Попробуй расслабиться, пожалуйста, иначе я просто не смогу попасть внутрь, хорошо?  
Анжольрас согласно кивает и внезапно дергается, почувствовав ласку.  
\- Стой, ты сейчас вот что делаешь?   
Кажется, сейчас придется на полном серьёзе объяснять каждое свое действие. Комбефера тянет скопировать картавящий говор его университетского профессора по анатомии, чтобы хоть как-то сбросить градус неловкости. Но, с другой стороны, он же знает, что смех может перебить у девушки возбуждение – если слова «Анжольрас» и «возбуждение» можно подразумевать в одном предложении, конечно.   
Хотя возможно, что это поможет ему самому.  
Сбивчиво рассказывает он о практически медицинских предписаниях каждого своего действия. Почти не смотрит вниз, так, иногда бросает взгляд посмотреть, что делают его пальцы – и возвращается к рассказу. Анжольрас наблюдает, как появляется хрипотца в его голосе и слегка розовеют щеки, и чего же ещё она могла ожидать, ведь её лучший друг всё равно остается парнем. И кажется, она наконец-то начинает понимать, зачем девушки в принципе занимаются сексом. Сейчас, под приглушенный тон голоса Комбефера, плавясь от оглаживающих движений его ладоней, ей воздух в комнате кажется загустевшим. Сама того не заметив, она медленно двигает тазом, и ощущает, как на пробу Комбефер пытается зайти в неё пальцем. Наконец физиология берет свое, и Анжольрас, восхитительно, так естественно влажная, мягкая, податливая до той степени, что в неё проходят два пальца.   
Конечно, для того, чтобы нащупать тампон, не требуется никаких поступательно-возвратных движений. Но о чем можно говорить, когда вот лежит дна из самых важных для Комбефера людей, и у неё на лице впервые за долгое время те эмоции, которые раньше не видел не только Комбефер, но и вообще никто другой, и самое прекрасное и сложное в том, что она не просит останавливаться, не протестует, не говорит ни слова против. И весь выбор – выполнить ли просьбу и уйти, или продолжить, лежит на Комбефере. Вся совесть против второго варианта, в мозгу проплывают газетные формулировки вроде «воспользовался ситуацией», и нет, это же не про него, да и вообще – как они смогут спокойно общаться после? Но дьявол всматривается в него через приоткрытые губы Анжольрас, которые она то и дело облизывает, через её прерывистое дыхание и до штормовой синевы потемневшие глаза.  
И он понимает, что не простит себя, если поддастся.   
Собрав остатки всей имевшейся у него воли, ему всё-таки удается зацепить тампон и вытащить его наружу. Только вот соблазн велик, и он решает в последний раз дотронуться до Анжольрас, чтобы кончиками пальцев почувствовать уже сокращающиеся мышцы, и успеть целомудренно дотронуться до её губ в последний миг её первого оргазма.  
Через несколько минут, когда Анжольрас приоткрывает глаза и, не зная, насколько это уместно, выдавливает из себя «Спасибо», Комбефер мягко улыбается и предлагает обращаться в любое время, если что.   
\- Нет, я хотела сказать… не только за помощь спасибо.   
Комбефер молчит несколько секунд, затем наклоняется, легко целует подругу в висок и отвечает на ухо:  
\- Я же говорю, если что – обращайся в любое время.


End file.
